villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Sumire Kakei
Sumire Kakei, born Sumire Shigaraki, was an antagonist in Boruto: Naruto Next Generations. She was an Academy student from Konohagakure, and a representative of her Academy class. Later, she is revealed to be the culprit behind the Ghost incidents. She was voiced by Aya Endō in the Japanese dubbed version, and by Erica Lindbeck in the English dubbed version. Biography Tanuki Shigaraki trained her from a young age in order to avenge Danzo Shimura. Eventually, he bestowed her with Gozu Tenno. After the death of her parents, Sumire became an orphan and created the identity of "Sumire Kakei", deciding that it was better to wait and create a cover story before exacting her father's plan. Sumire eventually became the representative of her Academy class. After Mitsuki found out the truth and informed Boruto and Shikadai Nara of this information, Sumire left Konoha hospital (after she previously faked getting injured) upon realizing that Konoha had found out her real identity. Later during a confrontation between her and Mitsuki, Boruto arrived demanding answers during which Nue showed up and transported the three children to an alternate dimension created by the Gozu Tenno. There Boruto is able to stop Mitsuki from killing Sumire, he is able to help her understand that her new identity is the real her, weakening the dark aura around her. As a result, when Nue refused to absorb her chakra and self-destruct afterwards to destroy Konoha, Boruto explains that Nue's affections shows it views Sumire as a parent, causing the Gozu Tenno to break causing the dimension to break after Boruto helps her understand of forging her own path, rather than following the path of revenge her father had forged for her. Though this resulted in the dimension to begin to collapse, Sumire began to feel towards dying in the debris, she remembered her late mother's words she had forgotten about finding her own happiness instead of following in their footsteps. Thanks to Nue the three children were transported back to their world. After Sai and his unit arrived, as he was a former member of the Foundation himself, and could understand what she is going through, Sai offers to help Sumire rebuild her life which she accepts. Before leaving Boruto notices that a part of Nue is still connected to her, which she is happy with once she sees it. Later she returns to the academy, much to everyone's happiness. She turns to Boruto, who gave her a sign of approval, which left her in tears. At this moment probably, Sumire started to have a crush on Boruto. After graduating from the Academy, she is placed along with Wasabi and Namida in team 15, with Hanabi Hyuga as the leader of the team. By the time Sumire was eligible to enter the Chūnin Exams, she instead chose to begin working at Scientific Ninja Weapons Team, where she soon became one of their top workers. One day when Katasuke Tōno was returning to the lab from a field test, Sumire was surprised to find him being guarded by her former classmates in Team Konohamaru. As she served tea and began to catch up with them, she voiced both her joy at her job and working alongside Katasuke. She then watched as Boruto and his team aided in the testing of new ninja tech. As Boruto and his team preapred to head out for their new mission, Sumire and Sarada had a friendly chat. Sumire asked Sarada if she has feelings for Boruto, with Sarada denying it. Sumire then reveals that she has feelings for him, which shocked Sarada. She asked her to take care of Boruto and happily waved him goodbye. Abilities Having gone through arduous training since a young age, Sumire is a very stealthy and capable kunoichi. Thanks to her link with the Gozu Tenno, she is able to summon Nue to assist her, and has shown to ability to create a snake-like mass of dark chakra. She has also shown a considerable skill in melee-combat, being able to fight on par with Mitsuki for a while. Her most powerful asset, however, is her deceptive and manipulative nature that has allowed her to forge herself a new identity, that of a meek and ordinary young girl. At the same time, she is very stealthy in general, able to effectively conceal her presence, making it very difficult to locate her. Trivia *The name "Sumire" means "violet" in Japanese. Navigation Category:Female Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Naruto Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Tragic Category:Redeemed Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Vengeful Category:In Love Category:Manga Villains Category:Pawns Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:On & Off Category:Related to Hero Category:Psychopath